Father Knows Best
by Smartie6
Summary: Ron and his father have a short talk after the Final Battle. I don't own anything!


**Father Knows Best**

**~Ron and his dad talk after the Final Battle. Sorry if its bad since I'm a girl writing in a guys POV.**

**--**

It was done, over, forever gone. He couldn't believe it, after all the pain and suffering, they could go on with normal lives. However, the fact was their lives weren't normal unless they were out fighting Death Eaters, risking their lives, and saving the day. That was a fact he would have to get used to and he was certainly ready to adjust.

Walking down through the castle corridors, filled with ruble and debris, he was all alone. Harry had bid Hermione and himself a goodbye after leaving the Headmasters office, mumbling something about sleep, sandwiches, and finding Ginny. Ron was now used to the fact that his best mate and sister were practically meant for one another. After the turmoil they'd gone through, they deserved each other; just to be happy.

He and Hermione had made their way down to the Great Hall to see what all they could help with. Hermione had joined his mother, Bill and Fleur on the bench after casting one last glance at Ron. His mother was still in a state of shock from losing Fred. Fred…..just the thought of his last smile plastered to the colorless face made him want to break down and cry.

Sitting down against the ruble covered floor, he buried his head in his hands and cried. The only thing to break his melt down was the sound of footsteps.

Wand at the ready, he hastily blinked away tears so he could see properly. However, it was no Death Eater coming to attack him, it was probably the farthest thing from it. Walking with a slight limp to his step, was his father, Arthur Weasley. His head was down but his reseeding hairline showed his slightly bald head, caked in scratches, blood, dirt and the glimmer of sweat. He looked up stunned to see his youngest son sitting on the ground.

Ron stood and they both looked at each other. No words needed to be said, just they looks were enough to say it all. Arthur spoke first and opened his arms wide.

"Son," he said and with that Ron stepped forward into his fathers arms.

He had realized over the years that he and his father had grown apart in ways. Arthur was always working and Ron was always with Harry and Hermione, but things were going to change; he could feel it.

They stood there for a long while just crying and rekindling the father/son relationship they lost. Finally breaking apart they both gave a low chuckle and Arthur again spoke first.

"Where are Harry and ….."

"Hermione?," Ron asked finishing his fathers statement, "Well Harry just need time to think and probably to talk to Ginny."

When he saw the confused look on his dads face, he added, "I'll explain about that later on"

"And Hermione…last time I saw her, she was in the Great Hall with Mum and Bill."

"Oh, I see well… son… I think she needs you," Arthur said with the slightest hint of a smile.

"What do you mean Dad?"

Arthur clapped a hand to his shoulder and flashed a small smirk at his son but didn't answer Ron's question. Then with one last quick hug he said, "Ron, I think you know exactly what I mean. It may not seem the right time but we all need each other and she needs you." He gave Ron a quick wink and walked back toward the Great Hall.

Standing there shocked for a minute or so, Ron finally blinked himself back to reality. Taking in his fathers words, he took off down the corridor.

Looking around in a frantic manner, he checked in every alcove and room he ran by. Finally he found who he was looking for. She was sitting on a bench near the front door, talking to Neville.

He ran down the blood-soaked marble stairs straight toward Hermione.

"Hermione!," he called out.

She looked up and a smile lit up on her face. Neville saw this and mumbled something about going to give Gryffindor's sword to Professor McGonagall. As he left she stood and faced Ron.

"Hey," he said

"Hi…"

"Um, do you think we could…you know…sit and…um maybe…talk?"

"That would be nice," she said with a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

They both sat back down on the bench and began to talk things over. There was so much to think over, discuss and plan. Things like tomorrow, the feelings, the trip and most importantly, their kiss. However that didn't matter because they both knew that now they had all the time in the world.


End file.
